La jalousie est un beau defaut
by lucie-san
Summary: Quand Luffy s'énerve en voyant Nami sourire à Sanji cela peut déclencher bien des choses


C'etait une belle après midi sur le Thousand Sunny,tout le l'équipage vaquait a ses preparait des coktails pour ses dé et Nami lisait sur une petite table Chopper et Luffy pêchait et Brook pour les dictraire jouait de la musique et Franky dansait en crient Super!Une journée banale sur ce joyeux bateau.

Enfin une fille lisait et l'autre regardait d'un oeil son livre et de l'autre un certain membre de son qui n'échappa a Robin qui lui fit remarquer en sourient:

-Tu sais Nami tu ne va pas avançer beaucoup en restant sur la meme page constament.

-Hein?Quoi! Ah euh oui mais je lis!

-Bien sur moi je pense que tu regarde surtout notre cher capitaine-san.

Nami rougit fortement:Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle!

Robin souria de nouveau:Bien sur

Elles furent interrompies par Sanji qui leurs fit sa danse de l'amour:Mes déesses mes princesses voiçi votre chevalier de l'amour qui vous apporte un raffraichissement.

-Merci Sanji! s'écria Nami trop contente de changer de sujet,elle lui sourit et pris son verre,Robin en fit de fois que Sanji se decrocha d'elles Nami lança un regard lourd a Robin pour qu'elle ne relance pas la conversation precedente,Robin se contenta de lui sourire et de siroter son verre.

-Oh Luffy!Luffy!Luffy!Cria Ussop reveille toi!Mais tire ta une prise!Luffy!

-Hein quoi?Ah!Sa a mordu!Il tira et remonta son poisson de !

-Bravo Luffy cria Chopper

-Dis donc Luffy qu'est ce que tu fesais t'avais l'air totalement dans la lune!

-Hein a bon c'etait rien,je vais aller prevenir lacha sa canne a pêche et courut.

-Oh Luffy la cuisine ses de l'autre coté,Luffy s'écria Ussop mais Luffy continua toujours dans sa direction se tourna vers Chopper:Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui prend? Chopper haussa ses petites epaules.

Pendant Luffy arriva a l'aquarium et s'avachit sur un des canapés et se mit la tete entre les mains.

Pourquoi elle lui sourit comme sa!Elle me regarde meme pas!Et pourquoi je veux qu'elle me regarde!Pourquoi je veux que sa soit a moi qu'elle sourit comme sa!Et pourquoi mon coeur s'emballe a chaque fois que je la regarde!Pourquoi je la trouve magnifique pourquoi j'aime pas qu'elle parle a un autre garçon!Et bon sang qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive!

Il s'enervait et se tapa doucement les mains sur la tete!Qu'est ce que j'ai?!

Se disent que cela ne servirait a rien de se prendre la tete il se decida a sortir de l'aquarium et de retourner en chemin il croisa Zoro qui le bouscula en passent,il s'excusa en grommelant et partit a la vigie en continua a soucieux decida de le suivre et alla lui aussi a la vigie.

-Zoro lui dit-il qu'est qui a?

-Rien

-Menteur!

-Ce love-cook m'enerve!

-Hein,mais d'habitude vous vous frapper dessus quand il t'enerve.

-Ouai mais la sais pas la meme excuse!

-Ses quoi alors?

-Rien!

-Dis-moi suplia Luffy en lui fesant des yeux de chien battus

-Robin et moi on n'est ensemble.

-...Quoi!

Zoro le frappa: La ferme!

-Ouille! Il chuchota,vous ete ensemble! Depuis quand!

-2 semaine,on voulait vous le dire mais on trouve jamais le bon voila que l'apres-midi je dois supporter de voir cette imbecile de love-cook la draguer et lui tourner autour toute la journée sa me mais hors de moi!Euh Luffy sa va?

Luffy aux paroles de Zoro c'etait figer,Zoro etait comme lui,il ressentait la meme chose que lui.C'etait sa!

Luffy sourit de son grand sourire:Merci Zoro!

Et il redesendit de la vigie de la vigie!

Zoro lui etait dans..oui dans l'incomprehension totale.

Pendant ce temps Nami avait arreter de lire pour aller se reposer dans sa chambre elle s'ecroula sur son s'etira joyeusement.

Pendant ce temp Robin qui etait rester lire croisa son capitaine et c'etait rapprocher de Robin: Robin ta pas vue Nami!

-Elle est dans sa chambre capitaine-san0

-Merci! il continua tout bas,bravo pour Zoro et toi mais sa l'embete que Sanji te tourne autour.

Robin pour une fois montra une magnifique expression d'é lui fit son plus grand sourire:Il est dans la vigie.

Et il continua sa course et alla dans la chambe de il entra il vit Nami allonger de tout son long sur son lit les yeux coeur de Luffy loupa un battement qu'est ce qu'elle etait belle.

Il s'approcha discretement hesita quelque instant et decida de se lançer apres tout il avait affronter des personnes bien pires...quoi avait aussi cette boule au ventre qui s'appellait et si ce n'etait respira et s'allongea...sur avait les 2 mains a coter de sa tete,il etait a quatre pattes sur elles.

Nami sentit vite une presence et ouvrit les yeux elle faillis hurler en voyent le visage de Luffy a quelque centimètre du sien,elle pouvait sentir son souffle sur elle et elle etait comme envouter par ces yeux qui la fixait,enfin elle remarqua comment Luffy etait sur elle.

Immediatement elle s'écria:Luffy! Qu'est ce que tu fais la! Bouge! Elle le poussa gentiment sans grande conviction et sans effet.

Luffy qui sentat les mains de Nami sur son torse murmura:Nami

Elle ne bougea plus envouter par cette voix qui avait murmurer son prenom si doucement et avait toujours les mains sur le torse sur chaid et bien fait de son capitaine elle murmura a son tour:Luffy,qu'est ce que tu fais?

Luffy respira un bon coup et se lança en se raprochent encore plus de Nami il pouvait sentir le bout de son nez sur le sien.

-Je ne vas pas que Sanji te touche,te drague te fais les yeux doux,te dise que tu est belle,je veux que tu ne parle qu'a moi que tu ne souris qu'a moi je veux t'avoir a mes coté pour les restant de mes s'arreta respirer de l'air.

Nami quand a elle etait sous le choc qu'avait-il dit,etait-elle en plein rêve dans un doux et merveilleux rêve pourtant Luffy continua:Je te veux parce que je t'aime.

Nami rougit elle n'en revenait pas,Luffy lui gêner tourna legerement sa tete pour decoller son regard de celui de il sentit des mains lui prendre doucement la tete en lui caressant visage etait de nouveau face a Nami elle murmura: Luffy,elle eu de minuscule gouttes qui perla sur ses yeux,elle raprocha son visage du sien, je t'aime.

En disent ses mots que Luffy avait temps esperer elle lui sourit tendrement.

Luffy combla le peu de distance qui osait les separers et posa ses lèvres sur les etait douce et sucré il pensa,mandarine.

Nami comme Luffy savourait se baiser et sans etonnement les trouvait douce avec un petit gout de resterent a s'embrasser jusqu'a se qu'ils manquent d'air.

Ils se sourirent Luffy murmura encore:Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi maintenant tout de meme lève toi s'il te plait.

-Oh oui desole il se leva et aida Nami a se relever en lui prenent la main mais une fois debout ne la lacha pas.

Nami demanda:Et pour les autres?

-Ils ont droit de savoir et puis comme sa Sanji arretera!

Nami l'embrassa rapidement ne sois pas jaloux il ne pourra jamais te remplacer.

Luffy sourit et ils sortirent mains dans la l'annoncerent tres vite au grand desespoir de Sanji:Non Nami-swan! bon Robin-swan!Je suis tout a toi!

-Oh non pas question love-cook il prit par la taille Robin ta pas interet Sanji fut comment dire desesperer mais une fois qu'il fut remis les couples purent passer des journée enlacé avec leurs autres nakamas.

Fin


End file.
